War and Concequeces
by Iggy Lovechild
Summary: Before going to fight Luther, Fayt confesses his anxieties  to Albel. Alfay if you squint.


A/N: This is my first SO:3 fic in like...4 years. It's relatively gen, but leaves it open for a more intimate relationship.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. They belong to Square/Enix and were created by Tri-Ace.

**"War and Consequences"**

Fayt found him in a most surprising place.

Albel Nox had separated himself from the group, causing Fayt quite a bit of quite a bit of aggravation when he'd needed to speak with him. Actually, he wanted to vent about tomorrow. Albel was the only one who never discouraged one of his rare less-that-sunny moods. Fayt was kind of over being brave and stoic for everyone else.

After a solid hour of looking around Aquios and asking townspeople if they'd seen him, he'd returned to the castle. Albel Nox had been hiding out in the library reading. Reading! Albel didn't seem like he'd have the patience to read an entire book yet he sat in an armchair, looking content as he'd ever seen him, with a book in his lap. Every few minutes he moistened the tip of his index finger by pressing it to his tongue (a gesture Fayt found strangely alluring) and turned the page.

"It's rude to stare," He spoke so idly that Fayt didn't immediately realize Albel had noticed him.

"I...I'm not," Fayt protested, embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"You lie terribly, fool," Albel retorted with an exasperated sigh, "Is there something that you need from me?"

Fayt sat down in an armchair next to his. "I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

Albel snorted and looked up with a baleful glower. "Save your breath, Fayt. I'm going with you idiots whether you like it or not."

He wasn't sure what had shocked him more, the fact that Albel assumed he was trying to convince him not to come to along to fight Luther or that he'd actually called him by name. "That's not it at all!" Fayt protested.

With a heavy sigh, Albel closed his book, keeping his right hand inside of it to keep his place. "Get to it then. This book is quite interesting."

"What's it about?" Fayt asked.

"Never you mind that. Why did you seek me out?"

Fayt shook his head and sighed heavily, "You're gonna hate me for it."

"That may well be," Albel drawled sardonically, "but I hate a lot of things. I wouldn't take it too personally."

Fayt raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by Albel making such a self-deprecating quip. "Ok well look, I'm kinda scared."

"Of?"

"Failing. I mean, this is so much bigger than a war between two countries! If we mess up, even just a little bit, our entire universe will be wiped out!"

"Hmph," Albel scoffed, "That's no different than any other war. It's just at a larger scale."

Fayt crossed his arms and looked at him skeptically. "I really think you're simplifying the issue."

"I'm not. History is created by the victors. Every country, once defeated in war, risks assimilation by the victorious adversary. Over time a culture may be entirely annihilated as the dominant nation settles in."

Fayt frowned. He'd never thought of it that way, though ancient Earth history certainly proved some accuracy to his claim. War and assimilation was how many religions and societies fell, like the pagans after the Romans invaded the United Kingdom. "Point taken, but there's always the possibility of revival through tradition. Not so if everything is destroyed."

Albel tilted his head as he narrowed his garnet eyes. "How do you know? Perhaps, even if we fail, he'll be punished in his world. Even if he deletes this universe, could it not be re-created?"

Fayt was impressed by his understanding. "Well in theory, sure. Luther had a team of programmers and surely there are backup copies. But what are you saying? That I shouldn't be afraid of failure?"

"No, I'm just trying to prove a point," Albel shrugged.

"...And that point is?"

"Don't over think it too much. We are risking no more or less than any country waging or defending against war. When we fought, you were certainly courting death yet you exhibited no fear."

Fayt chuckled ruefully, "I don't know...You didn't feel real to me at that point."

"Well, according to fact, I'm not and neither are you," Albel smirked.

"You know what I mean," Fayt rolled his eyes, "I lived a very sheltered, very normal life before the Vendeeni attacked Hyda IV. I used to play a lot of video games where I could role-play a great warrior in a battle between good and evil. You might say the struggles between Airyglyph and Aquaria reminded me of those sorts of games and you...you were like a boss or something. Like...my in-game rival."

"I see..." Albel drawled, his guarded expression conveying that he clearly did not. "So...when did I seem...real to you?"

Fayt thought about that and tilted his head. Albel watched the movement attentively. "The war. That made everything real. I wasn't just...living out my perfect fantasy adventure. There wasn't going to be a final boss or a congratulatory cut scene. It was all just...blood and pain and politics. All that for a chunk of land."

Albel opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to correct him, but Fayt shook his head. "Don't interrupt. I know I'm oversimplifying the situation; I'm trying to make a point. You became real to me in that dank dungeon. Whatever I may have felt for you before, you didn't deserve that."

Of course he didn't reveal that with Albel's humanization came a growing fascination with him. It grew stronger by the day and stranger by the minute. Sometimes Fayt thought that he might like to kiss him. He wondered what his mouth tasted like, indulged for a moment in his illicit fantasy. Albel would not be gentle, he'd bruise his lips, bite them and suck his tongue.

Fayt blinked the mental image away before it raged out of control. Albel's ruby eyes watched him, and Fayt felt a fluster crawl up his throat. How ridiculous was it for him to have a crush on someone who just barely tolerated his presence? Of course it was so much more than a crush; he had a crush on Mirage. Fayt lusted after Albel Nox, which probably made him completely insane.

"Hm," Albel's voice impinged on his thoughts, "So my weakness made me real?"

"No!" Fayt protested, cringing, "Look it's complicated. Let's just drop it."

Fayt stood up to leave, feeling terribly embarrassed by the entire situation. He heard the snap of the book being shut and watched Albel move lightening quick. Long, calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back down into the chair.

"No," Albel spoke quite clearly and with deceptive calm.

"Excuse me?" Fayt scowled at him.

"You can't just dismiss me like your Sophia. I won't look after you with watery eyes and trembling lip, so I suggest you answer my question."

Fayt frowned, "My Sophia?"

"Are you not courting?" Albel asked slowly, as though he were speaking to a particularly dull child.

"Um..." Fayt furrowed his brow, trying to understand his meaning, "Are you implying that we're a couple?"

Albel rolled his eyes, the condescending expression practiced to convey the most annoyance as possible. "Of course. God, is everyone from your country a complete moron?"

"Hey!" Fayt protested, "and Sophia and I aren't together. We're just friends."

"I see," Albel frowned, clearly unconvinced.

The urge to kiss Albel, just to prove him wrong was a strong one, but Fayt suppressed it. He really didn't feel like being eviscerated over something so silly.

"It's actually kind of complicated," Fayt sighed.

"Hm, women generally are," Albel remarked drily, "Now, explain to me why seeing me chained to a wall made me seem more real."

Fayt groaned, "Why are you so chatty all of a sudden?"

"You sought me out," Albel shrugged, "I'm just giving you what you want."

"And what is that?"

"A distraction."

Fayt frowned, he had to admit that he was feeling a lot better. "Are you really that interested about why I changed my mind about you?"

"Yes, I must admit I can't figure it out myself. Either you're crazier than me or a complete idiot."

"It may take awhile."

"I have time."

"You may not understand all of it," Fayt replied tentatively.

Albel's eyes narrowed, "Should I not follow you, I will make it known and you will explain it to me."

Fayt blinked, this was going to be a long night. He considered just getting back up and walking away, but realized he didn't mind talking about his life to Albel. Secretly, he hoped that it would encourage the swordsman to open up a little as well.

"Ok, well it's like this..."

Finis.


End file.
